Kingdom Hearts X I
by RadiusPrime0066
Summary: The following files aren't documented anywhere else due to the speakers' request. Feelings, thoughts, and senses described by each character are based on what they witnessed so each side will be slightly different. The documents are proven legit by your own perspective. -Unknown
1. Chapter I

Kingdom Hearts I

Chapter I

Ventus

Out of all the countless nights I have been through, this was one of those where I can't sleep. The moon was bright in the sky and thousands of stars blinked with light. My window was cracked open letting the chilly air pass through.  
I've been staring at the ceiling for probably an hour or so, just thinking about the day that's to come. First thing tomorrow, my friends Aqua and Terra have their Mark of Mastery Exams. Just the mere thought of them becoming full fledged Keyblade masters made me excited. I feel utmost happiness for them because they deserve the title for all the hard work they've put in. Hopefully I'll catch up to them soon.  
All the anticipation inside me was preventing my slumber, so I turn to face the window. I could see the training yard where Terra, Aqua, and I practice our nifty Keyblade skills. It sort of gave me the urge to do some sparring.  
Something outside caught my eye. I sit up and look up into the heavens and am surprised to see bright fragments falling from the sky. My eyes widen and a smile spreads across my face. I then bring myself closer to the window.  
"Haha a meteor shower!"  
Immediately, I hop off my bed and dart out the door, down the main stairway, and into the grand hall where the Mark of Mastery is supposed to be held. I head outside and run towards the training ground where all the equipment stands motionless. Summoning my Keyblade; Wayward Wind and holding it backhand, I rush on over to a pole with rotating gold rings. I hit one of them and the entire contraption spins in a circle. Slashing a couple more, I wear myself down a bit before collapsing onto the grassy ground. My weapon disappears and I exhale.  
I gaze up at the starry sky as more meteors rave past. My body relaxes as a cool breeze brushes across me along with the sweet scent of the soft grass. The mountains surrounding the main area were beautiful at night, especially with the wispy clouds going around the crests. My eyelids start to become heavy and my limbs are dreaded with fatigue. 'i start to close my eyes as sleep washes over me quickly...  
I jolt awake as a blinding light explodes in the sky. I scramble to my feet and stare in awe, yet fear. A huge gale of wind starts to blow me back with my feet skidding across the ground. I make an attempt to shield my eyes by putting my hand in front of my face. Clenching my teeth, I summon Wayward Wind and grip the handle tightly. A deafening noise blares making my head hurt like crazy so I cover my ears as I fall back, dropping my Keyblade as well. Clenching my jaw, I seal my eyes shut from the intense light. My head smacks the ground sending pain up and down my body. I hold back tears since it's a sign of weakness, but I scream as the brightness is amplified along with the eerie noise.  
Silence.  
My throat is on fire and my back throbs from the sudden fall. I open my eyes and everything seems normal. I pull myself up to my feet and scan the area wondering what the heck just happened. My head is dizzy so my vision is disoriented for a couple seconds before clearing. They were immediately attracted to a girl standing about four meters from me. Her skin was tan but her face was unnaturally pale, and her eyes were green but dilated. As far as the clothes, she was dressed in black shorts that stopped seven inches from her waist, and a white t-shirt. I noticed a necklace with a light blue heart emblem dangling from her neck. The lace that went around her neck was made up of many individual metal pieces linking together; kind of like chains. Her hair was black, and tied in a ponytail. Sweat beaded her forehead and she looked, frightened.  
I bend down to grab my Keyblade. As soon as her eyes caught a glimpse of it, she defensively stepped back and put her hands up in front of her face like I was going to attack her. Her eyes became bloodshot with fear. I held my Keyblade to wear I could see it and examined it for a few seconds before allowing it disappear. The girl lowered her fists but the fearfulness remained.  
"Who are..." I began to say before I was interrupted by her shaky but serious voice.  
"Stay back! Don't come near me!"  
I was shocked by the anger in her words. "Are you okay?" I say stepping a little closer.  
Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she collapses on the spot. without taking a minute to realize what had just happened, I dash over to where she is and kneel beside her,  
getting a good look at her face. To me, even when blacked out, the mysterious girl was beautiful. I've never seen anything liker her; she's very unique to my eyes, to anybody's eyes. Softly, I touch her forehead with the back of my hand.  
It's really warm; feverish  
I brush the hair out of the way of her face and carefully set her on my back. She wasn't exactly heavy, but not very light either. I take a deep breath and head toward the castle, not muttering a sound the entire way back. The silence settles back in.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

X

So much darkness.  
I can't see the light from anywhere. No thoughts, feelings, or memories come to me.  
I know I'm not empty inside because the thumping of my heart proves it.  
There's blood, dripping from the corners of my mouth and there's a giant wound on my chest in the shape of an X. I feel no pain. What's there to feel in a place like this? I softly wipe the red liquid from my chin and examine it. I lightly lick my bottom lip to find the taste of iron. There's even blood running through the cracks of my fingers.  
I'm perishing, but I'm not exactly sure how I died. I think I was impaled through the stomach since there's a hole there. I'm too afraid to look at it. Is this the fate of every human being; to be swallowed by the darkness at the very end of their life? Or is it maybe the path I took? It's unclear of what is happening to my body.  
When I least expect it, a blinding light shines bright from below me. I make no attemot to shield my eyes no matter how much they burn. It diminishes after a few seconds as a giant circular platform appears out of nowhere.  
I slowly land feet first and all my strange wounds close up like they've never been there. Studying the design on the mysterious platform, I see an image of a boy with spikey blonde hair holding a strange weapon backhand. His pants are baggy and he seems to have a metal plate on his left arm. The rim of the platform is a really pretty lime green as well. I can't go anywhere, since if I step off I'll fall deeper into the darkness; as if I'm not far enough. As I walk towards the center, my body feels like energy is being pumped through my veins. It's a good feeling.  
Colorful glass stairs become visible ahead of me leading up to another platform. The one I'm standing on starts to crack. My eyes widen and I start to run towards the stairs as the glass beings to shatter around me. Without thinking, I jump, barely missing the first step with my hands. I glance downwards and watch the fragments disappear one by one into the darkness. My breathing slows a little as I pull myself up and head upward.  
I step onto the circular glass platform examining the image. It's me holding two key shaped weapons; one having a gold hilt and silver rod attached by a blue piece, and the other having a silver hilt and a gold rod with a red attachment piece. I appear to be wearing a white shirt and black atheletic shorts with a metal X crossing over my chest.  
I walk slowly toward the center and sigh as the last of my wounds close up. I glance at my hands front and back before balling them into fists and placing them by my sides.  
Kingdom Hearts...  
The words were clearly visible in my mind.  
I stood there thinking for a second before asking myself what that is. Nothing at all came to my empty mind.  
I then stare down at the image of myself. A huge blue heart was in the background along with more key shaped weapons surrounding the rim. I touch my chained heart necklace and close my eyes, steadying my breath a little. The tension in my body is released at once.  
I open them gently and brush some strands of my black hair away from my face. Suddenly, I'm struck with heavy sleep and I fall to the ground with a thud. My sight becomes hazy and my head throbs with pain as different pictures flash through my mind. I hear a crack from below but I don't flinch one bit. The darkness can't hurt, can it? I lightly smile as the noise comes from all around me.  
"Kingdom Hearts." I repeat.  
"Huh."  
Before the glass shatters once more, my eye catches a small glimmer of light from above.


End file.
